A shared list of items that is stored in a network cloud may be accessed and edited by multiple different client devices. In some cases, edits to a shared list performed at one device may conflict with edits to the shared list that are performed at another device. One method of handling such conflicts is by only maintaining the most recently received edits and discarding any older versions of edits received from a different device.